


Chaton, le surnom parfait ?

by Sorein



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorein/pseuds/Sorein
Summary: Tous les 300 ans, naissaient cinq enfants, même parmi ceux dont les liens du sang avec cette famille était très faible ou quasiment inexistant, avec des attributs animals, chaque enfant ayant un animal différent. Parmi les cinq animaux, ceux qui apparaissaient avec certitude étaient la panthère, le renard et le loup. Les deux derniers, quand à eux, changeaient à chaque génération.⊱⋅ ──────────── ⋅⊰En ce moment même, une ombre bondit de branche en branche, et se figea sur le toit de la villa. Regardant le ciel, ses oreilles ainsi que sa queue féline s'inclinèrent légèrement au grès du vent.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous trouvez une fanfic sur WattPad très similaire avec des personnages de l'univers d'IE, c'est normal : pas de panique.  
> C'est mon compte @Reirei_chan.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les Yang.

Plus qu'un clan, c'était une famille. Intentionnellement inconnue de la plus part des gens, bien qu'ils soient influents et riches. Leur demeure principale se trouvait au centre d'une forêt éponyme, près de la ville de Séoul, entourée d'un mur en ciment, grand d'environs deux mètres.

De nombreuses rumeurs sur cette forêt circulaient dans toute la ville, et au delà. La plus courante et populaire disait qu'elle était habitée par de dangereux prédateurs aux griffes aiguisés, aux serres acérés et aux crocs tranchants. Certains avaient essayé de grimper à la muraille, et avaient aperçus d'énormes entailles sur les arbres.

Si on en croyait les rumeurs sur cette forêt, des bêtes aux caractères funestes, menaçant et dangereux y vivraient.  
C'est sûr que d'un point de vu extérieur, la forêt paraissait obscure.

Mais...  
Ces gens là ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

En vérité, la forêt était véritablement accueillante. Quand on passait la barrière des arbres, on voyait le soleil passer à travers les feuilles en un rayon vert émeraude, rendant le sol aussi étincelant que de magnifique pierres précieuses.

Les habitants de cette forêt gardaient leur existence secrète, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des curieux. Tous les membres de ce clan étaient très soudés, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de rivalité. Les diverses personnes de la famille n'avaient aucune obligation de rester dans la demeure principale, et la plupart étaient, d'ailleurs, bien loin de cette forêt, dans d'autres pays même. Chacun vivait où il le voulait.

Mais cette famille avait quelque chose de spécial.

Tous les 300 ans, naissaient cinq enfants, même parmi ceux dont les liens du sang avec cette famille était très faible ou quasiment inexistant, avec des attributs animals, chaque enfant ayant un animal différent. Parmi les cinq animaux, ceux qui apparaissaient avec certitude étaient la panthère, le renard et le loup. Les deux derniers, quand à eux, changeaient à chaque génération.

Bien sûr, l'État était au courant. On ne pouvait cacher cela éternellement. En contre parti de leur protection pour les enfants, les deux avaient convenu un accord : ces enfants au caractéristiques animales devaient être tenus secrets. Néanmoins, l'Etat a demandé à former ses cinq enfants au combat, afin d'en faire des "agents secrets". En effet, les enfants ne naissaient pas uniquement avec des oreilles ou une queue, par exemple, de loup. Ils naissaient aussi, -dans ce cas là- avec l'odorat très développé, l'agilité, l'esprit d'équipe ainsi que des crocs pointus de canidés.

Ainsi, la plupart des cinq enfants naquirent, et grandirent chacun dans leur foyer, tout en restant en contact avec les autres enfants. A l'âge de 7 ans, tous étaient alors rassemblés dans la demeure principale afin d'être réunis et entraînés.

En ce moment même, une ombre bondit de branche en branche, et se figea sur le toit de la villa. Regardant le ciel, ses oreilles ainsi que sa queue féline s'inclinèrent légèrement au grès du vent.


	2. Chapitre 1

Il était là, dans son lit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, les cheveux en batailles, et ses deux petites oreilles clairs étaient bien droites sur sa tête. Des bruits de courses dans le couloirs le firent sursauter et grogner.

-Changbin hyung ! Reviens ici et rends moi mon cheesecake !  
-Même pas en rêve !  
-Hyung !!

Il se retourna, et fixa le plafond de ses pupilles de félin, les oreilles frémissantes et la mâchoire crispée. Il prit une grande inspiration, et, dans le couloir, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. N'y tenant plus, il se leva. Seulement vêtu d'un short et d'un T-shirt ample, sa queue fine de panthère bougeait dans son dos et ses oreilles étaient aplaties sur son crâne. Il avait le corps fin et musclé, et malgré ses traits en colère, il était d'une magnifique beauté exotique. Ses cheveux blonds clairs s'accordaient avec sa queue de panthère des neiges. Ses canines étaient plus pointues que la moyenne, comme 3 des 5 autres enfants. Il ouvrit sèchement la porte, prit son inspiration et hurla.

-Jisung ! Changbin hyung ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!  
-Salut Felix... C'est de la faute de Changbin hyung... Il a volé mon cheesecake ! répondit le dénommé Jisung, sa queue touffue frémissant dans son dos  
-C'est de sa faute ! C'est le seul qui ne contient pas de citron, et il sait aussi que je ne mange pas les autres ! répliqua ledit Changbin, ses oreilles de lapin remuant sur sa tête, Tu pouvais manger autre chose que des cheesecakes !  
-Mais j'avais envie de manger des cheesecakes, je te l'ai dit ce matin et tu t'es précipité dans la cuisine pour prendre le dernier !  
-C'est de ta faute !  
-Non de la tienne !  
-Ça suffit ! Jisung, pas de cheesecake, et Changbin hyung, tu n'auras pas le film que Hyung t'a confisqué la semaine dernière. les coupa Felix  
-Mais-, tentèrent-ils  
-Non !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant, ses oreilles de renard s'agitant sue sa tête  
-Salut Innie. Cheesecake ce matin.  
-Encore ? Il faut vous renouveler, les gars.  
-On est en manque d'idées ces temps ci... soupira Jisung  
-Ouais... Confirma Changbin  
-Et dire que vous êtes plus vieux que moi.. s'exaspéra Jeongin  
-L'âge ne veut rien dire. répondit simplement celui aux gènes d'écureuil en rentrant dans la cuisine  
-Et puis tu as 16 ans, et nous, 17 et 18. C'est pas énorme. enchérit le lapin-cochon  
-Je vous rappelle que j'ai 17 ans.. marmonna Felix  
-Mais je ne te comptais pas avec eux, rassure toi. sourit le renard  
-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ?! cria Changbin depuis la cuisine, sans obtenir de réponse

Une autre personne était assis à table, un jeune homme aux traits exotique, les cheveux argentés, avec des oreilles triangulaire. Son accent était similaire à celui de Felix. Il avait une aura agréable, qui mettait son entourage à l'aise près de lui, et était d'ordinaire chaleureux. Néanmoins, sa mine à ce moment était renfrognée.

-Ce que vous pouvez être bruyant..  
-Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise humeur le matin, Chan hyung.

Sa queue de loup frappait le sol d'un rythme soutenu alors qu'il lui répondait.

-On s'est entraîné avec Felix hier soir, et j'ai pas mal de courbatures.  
-C'est pour ça qu'il nous a engueulé ce matin... se dirent Jisung et Changbin  
-Non c'est juste parce que vous l'avez réveillé. dit Jeongin  
-Où est-il ? demanda simplement Chan  
-Il est pas mort, ton frère chéri tu vas le revo-  
-Là. le coupa le denommé

Jisung se colla contre le mur, les bras écartées et fixa Felix, effrayé. Ne tenant pas à savoir ce qu'il lui prenait, ce dernier s'avança vers Chan et lui dit d'une petite voix :

-Bonjour. Pas trop mal ?  
-Lut'. Ça va. Et toi ?  
-Un peu.

Il posa son front contre le sien, et ferma les yeux. L'aîné fit la même chose en le prenant dans ses bras.

-J'en serais presque jaloux. dit Changbin

Jeongin regarda Jisung se goinfrer de brioche, des joues gonflées, et releva ironiquement un sourcil.

-J'ai dit presque.

Chan et Felix étaient très proches, même en tant que demi-frères, leur mère les détestait et ils avaient perdu leurs pères. Elle les avait alors abandonné, ici, chez leur grand père, alors que Felix n'avait que 5 ans et Chan 7. Ils en gardaient toujours des cicatrices qui ne guériront certainement jamais. Le plus jeune se redressa, et sourit. Le demi-loup le lui renvoya et lui tendit cinq tartines.

-Tiens. Je me doutais que tu allais avoir mal. Alors prends des forces.  
-Merci !  
-Prends exemple, Changbin hyung.  
-Quand tu seras moins obsédé par les cheesecakes.  
-Impossible.  
-Voilà.

Felix se servit un bol de céréales après avoir mangé ses tartines.

-Tu es au régime ? Demanda Jeongin  
-Pas très faim ce matin.  
-A chaque fois, je me demande si c'est de l'ironie... dit Jisung  
-Et à chaque fois j'ai envie de te frapper. répondit Felix  
-Faut qu'il prenne des forces. Même si ça me parait peu. D'habitude tu manges plus.  
-C'est vrai que toi.. Fit remarquer Changbin en regardant les huit tartines et le deuxième bol qu'il se servait, Je me demande comment vous réussissez à ne pas grossir en mangeant autant.  
-C'est dans les gènes.  
-Je vous envie. déclara Jeongin  
-C'est surtout parce qu'on s'entraîne tous les jours. répondit l'aîné  
-Alors je te demande : je m'entraîne tous les jours. Alors pourquoi je prends un kilo à chaque fois que je mange du nutella ?! demanda Jisung  
-Parce que tu t'enfiles tout le pot. ricana Changbin  
-Mais c'est pas ma faute ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un goût de cheesecake dedans et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. répliqua l'écureuil  
-Jisungie. dit fermement Chan en prenant la tête de ce dernier entre ses mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, Il-n-y-a-pas-de-cheesecake-dans-le-nutella. Tu comprends ?  
-Laisse tomber, hyung, Changbin hyung et lui sont irrécupérables.  
-Hé ! Ne me mettez pas dans le même panier que lui ! grogna ledit Changbin

Un ricanement franchi ses lèvres lorsqu'il regarda sa tartine.

-Regardez, on dirait une punaise sans tête.  
-Pitié... désespéra Jeongin

Felix fit onduler sa queue, consterné. Chan, lui, avait abandonné, et mangeait tranquillement, en tentant de ne pas tout recracher à cause de l'image de la punaise qui était apparue dans sa tête. La porte s'ouvrit, et toutes les oreilles se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, puis les têtes se redressèrent. Un homme entra, et ne se retint même pas de rire en les voyant agir ainsi.

-S'il vous plaît Junho-nim, ça fait quelques années qu'on est tous ensemble quand même.  
-C'est vrai, ça devient énervant !  
-Mais je n'y peux rien ! Voir toutes vos oreilles se redresser quand j'ouvre la porte, c'est très amusant. répondit le dénommé Junho  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi...  
-Bref. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.  
-On écoute. répondirent les cinq en chœur  
-Vous allez au lycée.  
-... Hein ?!  
-Quoi ?! Quand ?  
-Aujourd'hui.  
-Mais Junho-nim ! Comment on va faire pour ça ?! dit le plus jeune en pointant ses oreilles, Et puis pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant ?!  
-Vous êtes déjà sortis en public, vous savez comment camoufler tout ça. Et pour le reste.. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. L'état vient de m'envoyer une lettre qui dit que vous n'êtes plus obligés de travailler pour eux, mais que vous devez allez au lycée en compensation. Moi qui voulait vous y envoyer depuis longtemps.  
-C'est quel lycée ? demanda Chan

Dès que le nom franchi les lèvres du plus âgés, Jeongin se figea, et devint livide.

-Ça va, Jeonginnie ?  
-Oui, oui il va bien. On revient. répondit Felix

Il échangea un regard avec les autres et embarqua le plus jeune dans sa chambre. Ce dernier avait les oreilles baissées, et la queue entre les jambes.

-Innie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-C'est... C'est le lycée où il y a mon frère.. Où il y a Hyunjin hyung...

Felix se figea, puis prit Jeongin dans ses bras.

-Là... Ça va aller.

Jeongin n'avait jamais rencontré son frère Hyunjin. Ils étaient restés éloignés. Leur père n'avait jamais voulu le voir, le rejetant par rapport à sa différence. C'était un grand bureaucrate, toujours le nez dans ses dossiers, d'humeur massacrante, jugeant tout le monde au physique... Il se demandait pourquoi sa mère l'avait épousé. Il n'avait jamais voulu que Hyunjin le rencontre pour une raison complètement absurde. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Felix. L'homme avait dit à Jeongin que Hyunjin ne l'approcherait jamais, car il serait automatiquement rejeté par la société, et deviendraient un paria, et il s'était convaincu de cette idée, et, malgré le fait qu'il sache maintenant que ce n'était qu'absurdité, il subsistait une peur irrationnel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est sûrement pas si glacial qu'il en a l'air.

Jeongin rigola en entendant l'adjectif que Felix avait utilisé. Sa mère, qui avait toujours été contre leur séparation, lui avait envoyé une photo de son frère. Hyunjin possédait des cheveux blonds, assez long, et avait l'air d'un prince.

-Bien. Maintenant.. commença Felix  
-LES MIOCHES ! Aïe ! Mais.. Hyung !  
-Pas besoin de hurler autant, Felix, Innie, on part dans 1 heure. Alors préparez-vous.  
-Ok ! Bon, allons prendre notre douche ! Et courage !  
-Oui..! Je vais surpasser cette crétine de peur qui me submerge !  
-Là on retrouve notre Innie !

Ils se séparèrent afin de prendre une douche. Chacun prit un ensemble dans leurs chambres respectives et l'enfilèrent. Felix, Jeongin et Chan enroulèrent leur queue autour de leur ventre. Jisung, lui, entoura de bandage son dos de façon à plaquer sa queue contre ce dernier, Changbin n'ayant besoin de rien d'autre qu'un pantalon. Tous plaquèrent, à l'aide d'accessoires, leurs oreilles sur leurs cranes.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas mettre mes cheveux en arrière. dit fermement Changbin  
-Mais... Si ta capuche s'enlève, on verra tes oreilles, même comme ça. répondit Felix  
-Et bien ma capuche ne bougera pas.

Il fixa sa capuche fermement avant de bouger sa tête dans tous les sens, sans qu'elle ne tombe.

-C'est qui le pro ? fit-il fièrement  
-Jisung, laisse ce recourbe-cils ou Sana va te tuer. On y va.  
-Ah alors c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? J'aurais jamais trouvé. Ça sert à quoi ?  
-A recourber les cils. Allez, on y va.  
-Sérieux ? Whoua....

Découragés, ils le tirèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, et le firent monter dans la voiture où était Chan, sortit bien avant eux. Ils fermèrent la portière tandis que l'écureuil s'installait et qu'une nouvelle dispute commençait avec le lapin-cochon, celle-ci ayant été débutée par ce dernier afin de distraire le premier.

-Je prends ma Ducati. C'est pas parce qu'on va au lycée que je dois laisser mon chouchou. sourit Felix  
-Je te reconnais bien là. Je vais avec hyung. A toute ! dit Jeongin

Il grimpa dans la voiture de l'aîné, qui hocha la tête et s'engagea dans l'allée. Chan avait prit sa voiture la moins voyante, une magnifique Volvo noir encre. Felix prit son casque qui était accroché à côté de sa Ducati Panigale R noir -sa couleur préférée- et la chevaucha. Il fit vibrer le moteur, et sourit en partant rapidement. D'ordinaire, il se serait fait hurler dessus. Mais tout le monde était parti. Il alla doucement, et accéléra en prenant les passages les plus longs pour faire durer le plaisir. Pour son plus grand malheur, il arriva rapidement au parking du lycée. Il vit un stationnement moto entre la voiture de son frère et un mur, et le remercia mentalement. Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur lui, et il soupira en se garant.

-Et ben dis donc, les motos attirent vraiment l'attention.  
-Si ce n'était que ça... Felix, tu ne me quitte pas jusqu'au bureau du directeur, pareil pour vous autres. Il y a un tas d'adolescents qui fonctionnent aux hormones ici.  
-Tu sais, je n'ai pas peur de quelques adolescents en rut, hyung.  
-Peut-être, mais tu restes à côté de moi quand même. Je ne supporte pas ces regards sur toi.  
-Bien, je peux mettre mon casque dans ta voiture ?  
-Sûr, vas-y.  
-Merci.

Felix posa son casque sur le tapis du siège arrière, et referma la portière. Chan ferma à clef à l'aide de la télécommande, et la voiture émit un petit bruit qui fit sursauter Jisung. Personne n'y fit réellement attention, habitué.

-Bien. Si on allait se jeter dans la cage aux lions ?  
-Hein ? De quoi ? Où ça ?!  
-C'était une image, Sungie. Allons-y. Vous restez près de moi. déclara Chan en regardant son jeune frère, le visant particulièrement  
-On te suit !

Ils avancèrent tous les cinq, alors que tout le parking avait le regard fixé sur eux. Plusieurs murmures se faisaient entendre, et Chan retint un grognement lorsqu'il entendit l'un d'eux concernant son frère, et avança plus vite en l'embarquant par le bras. Ce dernier secoua la tête et se laissa tirer. Ils tournèrent à gauche, se dirigeant vers le bureau de la secrétaire du directeur. Jeongin frappa, et un «oui» distinct leur répondit. Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans la petite salle, et se mirent en ligne devant le comptoir. La secrétaire releva ses yeux, et les écarquilla devant les cinq adolescents à la beauté étincelante. Chan se racla la gorge, et elle rougit légèrement en croisant son regard.

-Bonjour... Nous sommes les nouveaux qui devaient venir aujourd'hui.  
-Heu.. Bien sûr. Vos... vos noms?

Felix soupira discrètement. Vu la grandeur de la ville, il ne devait pas avoir des nouveaux tous les quatre matins.

-Seo Changbin, Han Jisung, Hwang Jeongin..

La secrétaire sursauta à ce nom, et Felix se demandait si le frère de son ami était populaire.

-Et Lee Felix ainsi que Bang Chan.  
-B-Bien... 

Elle énumera leurs classes respectives en les regardant tour à tour.

-On est dans la même classe ? demanda Changbin en regardant son acolyte  
-Et bien... Oui... répondit la secrétaire, l'air hésitante  
-Merde ! J'aurais voulu me séparer de l'autre obsédé de cheesecakes.  
-Et moi de toi, espèce de mangeur d'insectes.  
-C'était un accident ! Mes cafards s'étaient échappés et y en avait un qui était venu dans mon fromage blanc.

La secrétaire écarquilla les yeux, et avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, choquée. Chan plaqua sa main sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter la femme, et sourit hypocritement.

-Pourrions nous avoir nos emplois du temps ?  
-Bi-Bien sûr. Tenez.

Elle leur tendit à chacun deux papiers, une fiche de présence -obligatoire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine- et l'emploi du temps. Et vu qu'un certain écureuil et qu'un certain lapin-cochon se battaient pour savoir si oui ou non, le kiwi avait le goût de framboise, Jeongin prit les leurs. Ils sortirent du secrétariat rapidement, et Felix prit le plus jeune dans ses bras en le voyant commencer à paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Il.. Hyunjin hyung.. Il a peut-être redoublé. Donc...  
-T'inquiète pas. Tu as une chance sur 10, voir 20 de l'avoir dans ta classe.  
-Mouais..

La cloche résonna.

-Bon, il faut y aller. Felix, tu sais quoi faire si jamais...  
-Oui. Je leur fais une cravate et leur enfonce mon genou dans l'entre jambes, de façon à ce qu'ils n'aient pas d'enfants. Je sais. A toute à l'heure. Bonne chance.  
-A toi aussi !

Il leur envoya un sourire et partit dans la direction contraire à la leur. Tout en marchant, la panthère regardait son emploi du temps. Anglais en salle 205. Son cours préféré. Il sourit sadiquement, et évita une fille qui allait lui rentrer dedans intentionnellement tout en gardant son regard fixé sur le papier. La fille se stoppa, surprise, et regarda Felix qui marchait tout droit et qui rentrait dans sa salle. Un grand brouhaha raisonnait dans la classe, et le jeune homme serra les mâchoires. Ses oreilles sifflaient à cause du bruit, leurs sensibilités beaucoup plus hautes que la moyenne. Il soupira, et s'avança vers le professeur qui avait un air idiot ; plongé dans son dictionnaire, qui devait avoir une bonne vingtaine d'années.

Et un prof taré, un !

Il se racla la gorge, et le prof sursauta. Il regarda vers lui, avec un faux air aristocratique - mais ça se voyait qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise à la vue du plus jeune.

-Oui ?  
-Je suis Lee Felix, le nouveau.  
-Bien, bien. Vas t'asseoir là bas, au fond de la classe. La place à côté de la fenêtre.

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la place indiquée. Le professeur marmonna "encore un asociale. Comme si j'en avais pas assez avec l'autre..."  
Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, et s'assit à la table où il n'y avait personne.  
Pas encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Leurs âges sont différents⚠️
> 
> Bang Chan : 19 ans, Loup, est en terminale  
> Seo Changbin : 18 ans, Pabbit (cochon-lapin), Première (a "redoublé")  
> Hwang Hyunjin : 17 ans, Humain, Première  
> Han Jisung : 17 ans, Écureuil, Première  
> Lee Felix : 17 ans, Panthère, Première  
> Yang Jeongin : 16 ans, Fennec Fox, seconde


	3. Chapitre 2

Il enclencha le MP3 qui était dans la doublure de sa veste, dont les écouteurs étaient placés en face de ses oreilles, dans sa capuche. Une musique raisonna dans ses oreilles, une que son frère avait réalisé. Il l'écoutait souvent, car elle avait beaucoup de signification pour lui. Il dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre, et se concentra sur un oisillon qui piaillait dans son nid.

Ses pupilles étaient ovales, lui permettant de mieux voir dans l'ombre des feuilles. Concentré autant sur la musique et que sur l'oiseau, il ne fit pas attention au garçon qui venait de rentrer dans la classe. Sous son sweat, l'extrémité de sa queue se soulevait en rythme. Le son était très bas, mais ses oreilles très sensibles percevaient extrêmement bien les sons.

Felix renifla quand il vit un oiseau adulte se poser au bord du nid, et ce reniflement lui fit parvenir une odeur étrange. Une odeur qui ressemblait à celle de Jeongin, sans l'être. Il respira lentement à nouveau, et sentit de nouveau cette fragrance, mais plus proche cette fois-ci. Un mélange de soleil, c'est ainsi qu'ils décrivaient l'odeur du plus jeune, et de pâtisserie. Une odeur très spéciale, mais qui lui inspirait le calme, le bien être. Perplexe, il se tourna vers la classe, et se figea.

Au moins, il était rassuré.

Innie ne se retrouvera pas avec son frère. Évidemment, puisqu'il était juste devant lui, au sens propre du terme. Il était accroupit devant sa table, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il se recule, ou fasse au moins quelque chose. Mais la panthère ne bougea pas, se reprit, et soutint son regard.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ennuyée  
-Tu es à ma place. lui répondit-il sur le même ton, bien que surpris par la voix grave qu'il venait d'entendre  
-Tu n'as qu'à prendre celle d'à côté.  
-Bouge.

Il ne dit rien, et reporta son attention sur le nid, comme il l'avait fait précédemment.  
Le jeune homme allait dire quelque chose, mais il remarqua les pupilles du nouveau et se mit à les fixer avec attention en les voyant grossir comme celles des chats. Il se disait d'ailleurs qu'elles étaient anormalement ovales, comme celles des félins.

-Hwang Hyunjin, allez vous asseoir au lieu de rester planté là.

Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé. Sans se détourner du nid, il fixa son attention sur les bruits que faisait le garçon en marchant et en déplaçant sa chaise. Son pas était léger, vif, et il soulevait sa chaise au lieu de la tirer. Cela apportait au jeune homme la certitude qu'il était quelqu'un de discret, et par sous-entendus, solitaire. Ainsi il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'aide d'Innie pour être à l'écart des autres. Cette pensée fit sourire ironiquement Felix.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? chuchota-t-il  
-Sourire est interdit par la loi ? répondit-il sur le même ton

Sa réponse fit rire l'adolescent, qui appuya sa tête sur sa main.

-Tu es amusant, toi. dit-il avec un sourire en coin  
-C'est souvent ce qu'on me dit.  
-Tu savais qu'il était interdit d'écouter de la musique en cours ?

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais l'autre ne put le voir, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.  
Comment avait-il pu ? Le son était indétectable à cette distance, et même si il était plus près de lui, il n'aurait perçut qu'un très léger bourdonnement.

-Ta capuche est fine, je peux voir la forme de tes écouteurs. Normalement, j'ai une assez bonne ouïe. Ça m'étonne de ne pas pouvoir entendre.  
-Tout le monde à ses limites. marmonna-t-il en réponse  
-Évidemment.

La conversation s'arrêta là, car le professeur les observait, songeant qu'il n'avait pas été très astucieux de mettre côte à côte deux associales. Et il avait raison.

-Lee, au lieu de regarder par la fenêtre et afin de voir vos connaissances, pouvez vous me traduire cette phrase ?

Le professeur s'attendait à le voir rougir et bégayer, car d'abord, être pris à regarder dehors le premier jour était honteux, et ensuite, cette phrase était trop compliquée pour des élèves de première année. Mais il lut la phrase, parfaitement calme et sans trace de gêne, et d'une voix claire avec un parfait accent.

-Autre chose ?  
-Heu.. Non..  
-Bien.

Et il redirigea son attention dehors. Son voisin, qui énervait tout aussi le professeur avec ses résultats parfaits, émit un ricanement satisfait. L'homme devint tout rouge, et reprit son cours avec mauvaise humeur.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Felix se leva, prit son sac et sortit sans un mot. Le jeune homme le regarda quitter la classe, un sourire en coin toujours collé aux lèvres.  
Il regarda son emploi du temps, et vit à la suite ''Sport'' jusqu'à la pause. Il soupira, et suivit une des personnes qu'il avait vu dans sa classe. Ainsi, il arrivait au gymnase et partie se changer dans les vestiaires. La panthère rentra dans une cellule personnelle, en se demandant comment il allait cacher ses oreilles. Il soupira.

-Espérons que ça tienne...

Felix enleva son sweat et son T-shirt, et laissa sa queue se dérouler de son ventre et battre l'air quelque instant, le détendant un peu. Il aurait voulut enlever les barrettes qui lui meurtrissaient les oreilles, mais il devait tenir. Il avait vu sur son emploi du temps qu'il finissait les cours à midi. Une chance qu'il ait prit sa moto. Il enleva son jean, prenant garde à sa queue, et enfila un short blanc. De mauvaise grâce, il ré-enroula sa queue autour de son abdomen, et enfila son T-shirt de sport.

Felix sentait qu'il allait détester le sport en groupe -en dehors de ses amis-. Il ne pouvait pas se donner à fond, car là où les autres étaient habituellement haletants et menaçaient de tomber à terre, il avait le souffle régulier. Il avait une condition physique bien au dessus de la moyenne, et devoir faire des choses qui demandaient aussi peu d'énergie dans une matière qu'on appelait ''sport'' l'énervait.

Pour lui, faire du sport était de sauter de branches en branches, faire 3 fois le tour de la propriété, pratiquer les arts martiaux avec son frère... Des choses qui faisaient transpirer, d'où on gardaient des courbatures le lendemain.

La mine sombre, il sortit des vestiaires. Il songea au frère du plus jeune. Et en plus, il devait faire sport avec lui. C'était sur, il allait adorer son entrée au lycée ! Pendant qu'il maudissait Junho-nim, une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

-Hey, calme BbokAri. Dwaekki ne te mangera pas.  
-Binnie hyung ! Pour une fois, je suis content de te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Sungie ? Et c'est quoi ces surnoms ?  
-Apparemment, tu fais sport avec ma classe. A moins que ce soit le contraire... Pour Jisung, il est sûrement encore en train de se changer, et pour les surnoms, j'ai décidé de donner à chacun un surnom. Toi, c'est BbokAri. Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai décidé. Moi c'est Dwaekki. Jisung, c'est Quokka, parce qu'il ressemble à un quokka. Chan hyung c'est Kangaroo, parce que, là aussi je l'ai décidé, et Innie, c'est Baby Bread.

Mais Felix était déjà à quinze mètres, entrain d'observer une araignée sur la piste d'escalade, cinq mètres plus haut.

-Hey BbokAri ! Je t'ordonne de m'écouter !

Un jeune homme blond observait la scène, et regarda Jisung crier dans le vide. Il s'approcha de Felix, croyant pouvoir le surprendre.

-Je t'entends.  
-Bien joué. Dis moi, ce type, là, il serait pas un peu... Idiot ?

Felix se retourna, les pupilles rétrécies en deux fentes, et ses paupières à demi fermées. ''Gagné'' pensa Hyunjin en regardant avec attention ses pupilles se transformées en minces lignes noires.

-Je t'interdis de l'insulter.  
-Je demandais juste. Et au faite, c'est quoi ces-  
-Et toi là ! Le prince !

Le garçon se retourna, et regarda Changbin qui tendait un doigt impétueux vers lui.

-Moi ? demanda-t-il sombrement pendant que Felix se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire  
-Oui toi. Comment ose-tu t'adresser au frère de Kangaroo ?!  
-Qui ? Lui ?   
-Oui, lui. Alors je te le redemande, comment-  
-Tiens, Sunshine ! fit Jisung en apparaissant devant son presque jumeau, Felix ! Comment ça va ? Tu n'aurais pas un cheesecake ?

«Je ne les connais pas..» était l'impression que Felix tentait de donner en allant vers les buts de Handball.

-Bah. Lui non plus, il n'a pas de cheesecake. C'est pour ça qu'il est de mauvaise humeur.

Et Jisung partit dans le sens averse, laissant un Hyunjin fixant Felix, pour aller demander au professeur si il n'avait pas un cheesecake. Quand il répondit, perplexe, que non, il lui dit «c'est pour ça que votre femme vous a quitté.» et ainsi, le professeur tomba par terre et sanglota.

-Hey !! Quokka ! Je t'ordonne de revenir !

Le garçon le regarda s'éloigner, puis rejoignit Felix, comme il l'avait entendu. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il lui demanda

-Alors toi, c'est Felix, c'est ça ?  
-Et toi, c'est le Prince. Enchanté. répondit-il avec un sourire  
-Je m'appelle Hyunjin.  
-Je sais.  
-Et comment ?

Il faillit lui dire «Parce que ton frère est mon ami», mais il se ravisa. Mieux fallait qu'il voit ça par lui même. 

-Je t'en pose des questions ?  
-C'est tout à fait normal d'essayer de savoir comment tu sais mon prénom.  
-Et c'est tout à fait normal que je te dise que ça ne te regarde pas.  
-En quoi ?  
-Pardon ?  
-C'est normal en quoi ?

Felix haussa les épaules, et dit.

-C'est le mystère de la vie. Maintenant vas voir tes amis, si tu en as, et laisse moi tranquille.  
-Tu sous-entends que je n'ai pas d'amis ?  
-Exactement. Tu pers ton temps à me suivre depuis ce matin, cela veut donc dire que tu n'as personne à qui parler.  
-Tu as raison.

Felix, déconcerté, le regarda avec un sourcil levé. Hyunjin avait un air froid, sombre. Il l'avait seulement vu taquin, malicieux, et le fait de le voir comme ça le troubla.

-Je n'ai pas d'amis, car la seule chose qu'ils font, c'est me trahir, par la pire des façons.

Sa lèvre inférieure frémit, et il se détourna. Felix eut la violente envie de lui prendre le bras, de le traîner dans le gymnase et de lui dire «Raconte. C'est un ordre, petit Prince.» Il ne sut pourquoi. Peut-être ressentait-il la chance que Jeonginie retrouve son frère.  
Alors il laissa cette envie surgir, et lui saisit le bras. Sans le laisser parler, il le mit sur son dos et il franchit la porte du gymnase à l'instant où le prof leur demandait de se rassembler. «Ce n'est pas pour le sport que je me ferais coller ! Je dirais que je me suis perdu » pensa-t-il. Il ne prit conscience de Hyunjin dans son dos seulement au moment où ils furent en haut d'une colline, où était planté un énorme cerisier.

-Ah, désolé. dit-il en le lâchant

Il s'écrasa par terre en un gémissement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?!  
-Bien. Alors, soit on parle de mon état mental, soit de ton petit problème de sociabilité. Que choisis-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui  
-Ton état mental doit être un sujet extrêmement intéressant. répondit-il en se redressant  
-Tu n'as pas choisi la bonne réponse. Tu as piqué ma curiosité en prononçant ta phrase philosophique. Explique.  
-Le sens de ma phrase ? Ou toute l'histoire ? Et puis pourquoi tu te montre aussi froid, après m'avoir embarqué comme ça ?  
-Encore une fois, c'est le mystère de la vie.

Felix haussa les épaules.

-Ta phrase ne m'intéresse pas. L'histoire, par contre, semble un peu plus distrayante.  
-Sauf qu'il y a un problème, chaton.  
-Chaton ?!

Et Hyunjin eu le plaisir, encore une fois, de voir les pupilles du plus petit des deux regresser sous le coup de la colère.

-Si je te raconte l'histoire, tu dois me dire quelque chose aussi. fit-il avec un sourire mauvais  
-Et je devrais te dire quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tes pupilles sont ovales, puis fines, comme les chats.

Il releva un sourcil, et sourit.

-Tu sais, c'est pas extraordinaire. Je suis né comme ça, c'est tout.  
-Sérieux ? Je croyais que tu allais me dire que tu avais subis des mutations génétiques, ou encore que tu te transformais en chat... C'est bizarre quand même.

«Presque.» pensa Felix. Mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

-Le monde est remplit de choses bizarres. Toi même, tu es une chose bizarre, petit Prince.  
-Mais arrête avec ça !  
-Je trouve que ça te va bien.  
-Tu ne voulais pas entendre mon histoire ?  
-Simple commentaire.  
-Je m'en passerais.  
-Bien, raconte.

Hyunjin soupira, et le fixa dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes. L'australien, car c'est là qu'était né Felix, ne sut pas ce qu'il y cherchait, mais il l'avait apparemment trouvé, vu qu'il s'était mit à parler.  
La sincérité, c'est ça qui avait poussé les mots à venir dans sa bouche. La sincérité de ce garçon était impressionnante, et le blond savait qu'il pouvait lui raconter son histoire, enfin, une partie. Malgré tout, il se trouva idiot. Il craignait justement que si il devenait ami avec lui, qu'il le trahisse, mais il lui racontait quand même son histoire. Il avait envie de lui raconter. Alors il se mit à parler.

-J'ai.. Enfin..

Hyunjin releva le regard, et vu que le jeune garçon l'écoutait patiemment, qu'il pouvait prendre son temps. Il lui sourit gentiment -chose étrange vu comment il lui avait parlez une dizaine de minutes auparavant-, et il détourna le regard, puis reprit.

-J'ai un frère. Que je n'ai jamais vus. Mon père le garde éloigné de moi, et il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi. D'après lui, il est mauvais, idiot, et associable. Il pense que si je le rencontrais, je serais comme lui, je vivrais rejeté de tout le monde, sans amis.

Felix serra les mâchoires et pris une grande respiration, ses pupilles plus fines que jamais, et ses oreilles n'avaient plus besoin de barrettes pour être couchées sur son crane. Sa queue était gonflée sous son T-shirt, rajoutant considérablement du volume à son ventre. Heureusement, Hyunjin ne vit pas ce changement, faisant plus attention au visage du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien. Continue.

Dubitatif, il reprit.

-Mais je n'ai jamais cru ce que mon père me racontait. Après avoir réfléchi, j'en ai parlé à ma mère, qui m'a sauté dessus en hurlant: "Tu n'es pas comme ton père, que dieu nous bénisse !". Je n'ai jamais compris cette réaction. Mais depuis, elle m'a donné une photo de lui. Mais je n'ai jamais pu le voir. En vrai, je veux dire. Mon père veille aux grains.

Il sortit son portefeuille et le lui tendit après l'avoir ouvert, et Felix vit une photo de Jeongin, vielle d'à peine un mois. Il venait de se faire couper les cheveux, et Jisung lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien fait coupé, malgré la touffe qu'on pouvait voir en moins. La photo était un peu froissée.

-Ma mère me l'a donné il y a une semaine. Jeongin, mon frère, lui fait parvenir des photos de temps en temps. Il ne lui envoit jamais d'image de ses amis, bien que dans ses lettres, il lui dise qu'il en a. Il parle beaucoup de deux garçons, d'ailleurs. Son meilleur ami et le grand frère de dernier. Je ne me rappelle plus de leurs noms...

Felix toussota, gêné, et lui demanda rapidement.

-Pourquoi la photo est abîmée ?  
-Je vais te paraître idiot mais... C'est parce que je la sors très souvent. A chaque fois, j'ai peur d'oublier son visage et que, si jamais je le croise, je ne la reconnaîtrais pas. Mais je l'ai toujours, là dedans. dit-il entapotant sa tête  
-Alors il y aurais quelque chose là dedans. Fit Felix en souriant  
-Tu me cherches ?  
-Du tout. Continu ton histoire.  
-Ah oui. Je m'égare. A l'époque, j'étais un petit garçon joyeux, avec pas mal d'amis. J'étais populaire, et ça me plaisait. Il fit un sourire ironique. J'avais raconté ça, l'histoire de mon frère, à mon meilleur ami. Le jour suivant, j'ai été absent à l'école parce que j'étais tombé malade. Quand je suis revenus, tout le monde me regardait en chuchotant. Puis un groupe du niveau supérieur est venu est m'a dit "Alors comme ça, ton petit frère est seul au monde, et en plus, il a des boutons partout ?" Je ne sais pas qui avait raconté ses conneries au sujet de ses "boutons", mais mon soi-disant meilleur ami était à côté du groupe, un air paniqué sur le visage. Je leur ai demandé qui leur avait dit ça, ils l'ont tous désigné. Profondément choqué et trahis, ma mère m'a transféré dans un autre collège et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je n'ai plus d'amis, parce que je suis persuadé que la seule chose qu'il sache faire, c'est de me trahir. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en te voyant, je savais que je pouvais tout te dire. C'est bizarre, hein ?  
-Étrange, effectivement.

Ainsi, il était fixé. La sonnerie résonna, et il seleva.

-Où tu vas ?  
-Attends moi là. Et tourne toi de l'autre côté jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Fais moi confiance, s'il te plaît.  
-Très bien. Mais si je ne te revois pas avant la fin de la récrée, je vais te-  
-Oui, oui.

Il descendit la colline en courant, et rentra dans le bâtiment. Avec un petit sourire, Hyunjin tourna le dos au lycée, regardant les terrains de foot, persuadé de ne plus revoir le blond clair avant les prochains cours. Après tout, ils étaient tous pareils. Et ce n'était pas cette pauvre intuition qui allait lui faire croire le contraire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Innie ! Viens !

Felix attrapa la main de son ami, et cria à son frère qui allait l'appeler.

-Allez à la colline avec le cerisier dans 10 minutes, pas une de moins !

Au regard de son cadet, Chan sourit et hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kangaroo ? Pourquoi BbokAri est parti en emmenant Baby Bread ?  
-Felix... Tu m'étonneras toujours. dit simplement l'aîné en regardant son frère s'éloigner  
-Moi aussi.   
-Et, au fait, Changbin ? fit sombrement Chan  
-Hm ?  
-C'est quoi ses surnoms débiles ?! grogna-t-il

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Hyung !! Arrête toi !!

Jeongin tira sur sa main, obligeant Felix à se stopper.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?! Et pourquoi tu as dis aux autres de nous rejoindre dans dix minutes, je ne sais où ?  
-Jeonginie, tu me fais confiance ?  
-Heu.. Oui..  
-Alors suis moi.  
-Mais où ?!  
-Voir ton frère.


	4. Chapitre 3

-Mon.. Mon frère ?  
-Oui. Je vais t'expliquer. 

Il s'arrêta, prit les mains du brun et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il est dans ma classe. Quand je suis arrivé, le prof m'a mis à côté de lui. Il a remarqué mes écouteurs, et depuis, il n'arrête pas de me parler. En vérité, même si il parait idiot, il est sympa. Il m'a dit comment votre père lui a raconté des horreurs sur toi. Et il n'en croit rien. Il a même une photo de toi dans son portefeuille!  
-Vrai-Vraiment ?  
-Hn. Il veut vraiment te voir, te connaître. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais ton ami, je suis directement parti te chercher. Il m'attend en haut de la colline, et normalement, il est de dos. Il ne sait pas que tu es avec moi. Alors, acceptes-tu d'aller le voir ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te quitte pas.

Jeongin, toujours choqué, le regarda sans le voir.

-Mon frère... veut.. me voir?

Felix, plus doux, lui dit :

-Hn. Il veut te connaître, Innie.  
-Bien.. A-Alors allons y.  
-D'accord.

Felix enroula son bras autour de celui du plus jeune, et l'emmena vers la colline. Franchissant la porte du bâtiment, il put constater qu'il lui avait obéit, il était de dos. Jeongin regarda ses cheveux blond, puis Felix, qui hocha la tête. Il déglutit, et continua d'avancer.

-Fais le moins de bruit possible, chuchota le plus jeune  
-Ok.

Une fois arrivé à 5 mètres de Hyunjin, Felix fit signe à Jeongin de ne pas bouger. Il hocha la tête, et le blond s'approcha très près de l'oreille du plus grand, et chuchota un «Bouh». L'effet fut immédiat, ce dernier se figea et hurla.

-Mais t'es complètement taré !  
-C'est pas de ma faute si tu es dans les nuages.  
-C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas me retourner !  
-Tu devrais faire un minimum attention au chose qui se passe autour de toi, dit-il en faisant un signe de la discret de la main à Jeongin  
-Je regardais le match de football, et je n'avais pas à faire attention à mon entourage.  
-Bien. Hyunjin, déclara-t-il calmement, ne t'évanouis pas, d'accord ?

Surpris devant ce changement de comportement, il releva un sourcil. Felix sourit, et lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui. Perplexe, il obéit.  
Choc.  
Le mot parfait pour décrire l'expression que formait son visage. Pendant de longues minutes, il fixa avec incrédulité le visage de Jeongin, et inversement.

-Tu.. Tu es... 

Le cadet ne disait rien, dans le même état que son frère.

-Jeon-Jeongin ? Mon.. frère ?

Le concerné hocha la tête faiblement, et Hyunjin se rapprocha lentement, comme si il allait s'enfuir d'un instant à l'autre.  
Felix, souriant, était appuyé au cerisier et filmait la scène avec son portable. Il savait que son maknae lui serait reconnaissant d'éterniser ce moment, que le jeune homme trouvait très touchant.

Le blond était maintenant à une trentaine de centimètres de son frère, et il hésitait à s'avancer encore. Jeongin, craignant moins que Hyunjin s'enfuit à toutes jambes, combla cette espace et serra l'aîné dans ses bras. Le choc passé, il l'enlaça à son tour.

-J'ai tant attendu pour te rencontrer...   
-J'ai toujours craint que père ait raison. Que si je t'approchais, tu risquerais d'être rejeté partout le monde.  
-Ce n'est qu'un abruti. J'ai toujours voulu te voir, et il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi il te détestait autant.

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à mi voix, ils commencèrent à se raconter leurs vies, mais Jeongin fit bien attention de ne pas mentionner ses attributs animal. Hyunjin lui raconta comment son meilleur ami l'avait trahi, son enfance, comment il avait toujours voulu le rencontrer. Le renard lui parlait de ses années dans la terreur et le doute que les propos de leur père soit vrai, et comment Felix l'avait aidé.  
A la fin du récit du plus jeune, Hyunjin dirigea son regard vers Felix, qui avait arrêter de filmer. Le blond clair lui sourit, puis regarda derrière lui et sourit encore plus.  
Le fait qu'il soit passé en coup de vent devant son frère lui avait laissé un vide. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait après un espace d'au moins deux heures, il le prenait dans ses bras ou inversement. Quand il le vit s'approcher de la colline avec Jisung et Changbin, qui grognait on ne sait pourquoi, il eut envie de le rejoindre et de lui faire un câlin. Mais il se retenait, attendant que, au moins, il soit au sommet de la colline. Jisung piqua un sprint -encore une fois sans raison- et se figea à la vue de Hyunjin et Jeongin.

-Il est amoureux de Innie ?!  
-Espèce d'abruti ! C'est son frère ! s'exaspéra Chan  
-... Il est amoureux de son frère ?!

Hyunjin regarda Felix, un sourcil relevé. Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire attention.  
Chan, beau gosse avec ses cheveux au vent, contourna Jisung pour rejoindre son frère. Le plus grand d'entre eux, qui venait de le voir et qui avait relâché Jeongin, le regarda s'approcher du blond clair.

-Tu me surprendras toujours, sourit-il

Felix lui retourna son sourire, et Chan le prit dans ses bras en frottant son nez au sien.  
Hyunjin, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas poli, les dévisagea. Changbin, amusé, lui dit en chuchotant.

-C'est pas la peine de les regarder comme ça. Ils sont frères, comme Innie et toi.

Il le regarda, choqué.

-Mais...  
-Ils ont vécu des choses très traumatisantes, petits. A la différence de vous, leur mère aussi les détestait. Mais ils sont restés ensemble.

Il s'empêcha de rajouter "aussi parce qu'ils ont tous les deux des attributs d'animaux".

-Et maintenant, ils sont très proches, comme tu peux voir. C'est aussi pour ça que Felix vous a aidé, parce qu'il sait à quel point Innie avait envie de rencontrer son frère, même si il était terrorisé.  
-Mmh...  
-Il est mignon, hein ? fit Jeongin en souriant malicieusement  
-Oui... Quoi ?!  
-Arrête ton char, ça se voit qu'il te fait de l'effet. rajouta Changbin  
-C'est la première fois qu'une personne me parle comme ça. D'habitude, les filles tombent toutes à mes pieds et les garçons gardent leurs distances ou font les hypocrites. Mais aucun ne m'a jamais dit «Vas voir tes amis et lâche moi, enfin, si tu en as», donc on peut dire que ça me change.  
-Sérieux ? Je le reconnais bien là. Mais tu es maso, non ? Tu es intéressé par le seul qui se fiche de ton physique. fit Changbin  
-Je ne dirais pas ça... Et puis... Ça ne te choque pas ?  
-De quoi ? Que vous soyez tous deux des gars ? Non. Et puis tu l'as déjà fait rougir, ou bégayer, ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
-Ça ne saurait tarder... répondit-il en souriant malicieusement, intérieurement rassuré

Chan et Felix se séparèrent, et ce dernier regarda le sourire de Hyunjin avec consternation.

-Quoi ?  
-On peut le dire, vous êtes vraiment frères. Ce sourire, là, me fiche la trouille.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Innie a toujours celui là quand il prépare quelque chose.  
-Toi là, le cheesecake géant ! hurla soudainement Jisung  
-Moi ?  
-Oui toi. T'as pas un cheesecake ?  
-Non...?

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Felix, surpris par le comportement de Jisung, qui secoua simplement la tête, lui signifiant de ne pas faire attention.

-Shit ! Changbin !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu te la fermes !  
-Mais j'ai rien dit !  
-Ha ? J'ai pourtant entendu un ricanement sounois.  
-Sournois.  
-Quoi ?  
-Un ricanement SOURNOIS. T'as dit sounois.  
-Parce que les noix ont le goût de cheesecake.

Grand silence.  
Felix soupira, et Chan haussa les épaules. Hyunjin, lui, se questionnait sur l'état mental des amis de son frère.  
Jeongin, habitué, secoua simplement la tête. Felix s'approcha du blond calmement.

-Hyunjin, je te présente nos deux idiots officiels : Jisungie et Changbinie hyung.  
-Yo, le salua le plus petit avec les mains dans les poches, attends... Idiot ?!  
-Chan, mon grand frère.

Chan fit un signe de tête, et Hyunjin le lui renvoya.

-Et Jeongin, notre adorable maknae !  
-Hein ?  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais mon frère ?  
-J'allais venir, comme ça "Hey l'asperge ! Tu sais quoi ? Toi, je t'ai jamais vu, mais ton frère, c'est mon ami d'enfance" ?  
-C'est sûr que là... Mais attends, "l'asperge" ?  
-Tu m'appelle bien-  
-Chaton.

Il y eut un gros blanc, puis Jeongin, Jisung et Changbin éclatèrent de rire.

-Quoi ? demanda Hyunjin, ne comprenant pas l'hilarité général  
-Ce surnom lui va tellement bien que s'en est trop drôle !  
-En effet, déclara Chan en s'approchant du blond, mais qui t'as permis de l'appeler comme ça?  
-C'est pas un juste retour ?

Hyunjin le regarda, pas le moins du monde impressionné, ce qu'il serait si il savait que Chan pouvait lui déchiqueter la gorge à coup de canines.

-Il m'a appelé deux fois "petit Prince" et une fois "asperge".

Chan se tourna vers son cadet et demanda avec un sourcil relevé.

-Petit Prince ?  
-L'œuvre de Binnie hyung. J'ai pas encore essayer "cheesecake géant" de Sungie..  
-Quelqu'un a dit cheesecake ?

Chan regarda Hyunjin et ignora Jisung, comme tout le monde. Le blond avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas tenir compte des aneries que sortaient Jisung et Changbin.

-Bon. Même si tu viens de rencontrer ton petit frère, je pense que tu comprends que si un mec ou une fille s'approche de lui, tu es en droit de l'envoyer chier, non ?  
-Logique.  
-Et le fait que tu appelles mon frère "chaton", même si ça lui va bien, te place dans la catégorie "mec qui veut se taper mon frère".  
-Hyung, grogna Felix, c'est moi qui vais te taper si tu continue.  
-Quoi ? Je te protège.  
-Je peux me protéger tout seul.  
-Je sais. Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'ai pas le droit de le faire non plus.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

-On se voit à la maison. Je finis à midi.  
-Le bol... A plus Hyung ! Fit Jeongin en souriant  
-Ouaip, il lui renvoya son sourire en lui caressant la tête

Jeongin, tout souriant, courut rejoindre Jisung en bas de la colline. Felix, après avoir fait un câlin à son frère, descendit la colline vers son prochain cour. Hyunjin salua les autres, et lui courut après.

-Sois pas jaloux, si tu en veux, tu n'as qu'à demander.  
-De quoi tu parle ? grogna le plus jeune  
-Des caresses sur la tête.  
-Abruti.

Chan les regarda s'éloigner, et se dit que, en effet, il devra le surveiller.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?  
-Parce que, de un, le prof m'a ENCORE mis à côté de toi, ensuite, parce que je suis arrivé en retard vu que j'ai dû aller me changer, et enfin, parce que tu m'emmerde.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais dis moi, pourquoi tout le monde à dit que "Chaton" t'allait bien?  
-Vas savoir.. marmonna-t-il en réponse  
-Je sais que tu sais. Alors dis moi.  
-Oh un oiseau ! fit-il en montrant le fond de la classe

Hyunjin regarda, puis soupira, exaspéré.

-C'est pourris ce genre de blague.  
-Mais ça marche toujours avec les abrutis.

Le prof tapa dans ses mains, et Felix fut satisfait d'avoir réussi à changer de sujet.

-Hwang, vous voulez que je vous aide ?  
-A quoi ?  
-A parler.  
-Il ne parle pas tout seul monsieur.  
-Vous le défendez ?  
-Je me dénonce, nuance.  
-Pas la peine de prendre sa défense.  
-Vous êtes idiot ?  
-Quoi ?! Vous savez à qui vous parlez ?!  
-A un prof idiot.  
-Dehors ! Et emmenez Hwang !  
-Comme vous voudrez. Mais ce n'est pas en vous énervant que vous deviendrez plus intelligent.  
-DEHORS !  
-Faut déstresser monsieur. On sort, arrêtez de hurler. fit le blond

Ils sortirent tous les deux, et le plus âgé claqua la porte. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis ils éclatèrent de rire en se dirigeant vers le cerisier.  
Le plus jeune s'écroula au sol, et soupira.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris.  
-Pareil.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, reposant, puis Hyunjin demanda.

-Où habites-tu ?  
-Tu demande ça, comme ça. Direct.  
-Ça me regarde, vu que mon frère habite au même endroit que toi.

Felix se demandait si il pouvait dire qu'ils habitaient dans la forêt de Yang, vu que d'habitude, elle faisait peur au gens de la ville. Ils disaient qu'il y avait des monstres à l'intérieur et que certains avaient vu des marques de griffures sur des arbres.  
Il est vrai que des fois, ils faisaient leurs griffes sur les troncs. Mais jamais aussi près du mur qui délimitait la propriété.

-De toute façon, tant que je ne le sais pas, je ne te lâcherais pas. Je te suivrais quand tu partiras si il le faut.  
-Pourquoi veux-tu absolument savoir où j'habite ?  
-Pour savoir où mon frère habite. J'ai le droit non ? Je veux savoir si l'endroit est beau, si il est accueillant.  
-Tu risque d'avoir des surprises..

En vérité, à l'intérieure, la forêt était magnifique. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Il avait envoyé un message à son frère -oui, même si il était en cours- pour savoir si il devait le dire à Hyunjin. Il lui avait répondu : "C'est le frère de Jeongin, vas y. De toute façon, si tu ne lui dis pas, Innie va le lâcher à un moment ou à un autre".

-Alors ?  
-Dans la forêt de Yang.

Le frère d'Innie le regarda, blasé.

-T'es sérieux ? Dis moi la vérité et arrête d'essayer de garder du temps.  
-Si tu ne veux pas me croire, ça te regarde.  
-Attends... Parce que tu es sérieux ?! Dans la forêt ?! Avec les animaux dangereux qu'il y a ?!  
-C'est nous, les animaux... marmonna-t-il, sans faire attention à Hyunjin   
-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?  
-Rien. Je me parle à moi même.  
-Faut consulter mon Chaton.  
-Arrête avec ça. J'ai compté, tu m'as appelé trois fois Chaton, et je t'ai appelé deux fois petit prince et une fois l'asperge. Donc, on est quitte, tu arrêtes.  
-Si Chaton est un surnom qui te va aussi bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter de t'appeler comme ça. Ça te gêne ?  
-Non. Mais c'est chiant.  
-Très bien, j'aime te faire chier. Alors je vais continuer.  
-Idiot.  
-Et fière de l'être. Au fait, Felix ?  
-Hm ?  
-Merci.


	5. Chapitre 4

-De rien.

Hyunjin le regarda, perplexe.

-Pas de "Pourquoi tu me remercie" ?  
-Non, parce que je sais de quoi tu parles.  
-Et donc, de quoi ?  
-De t'avoir ramené ton frère.  
-Aussi. Mais merci aussi d'avoir pris soin de lui toutes ces années, à ma place. Et merci de m'avoir écouté, d'ailleurs.  
-Pour la première partie, pas besoin de remerciements. Innie est mon ami. Pour la deuxième, et bien... de rien.  
-Tu peux me raconter des choses sur lui ?  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste... Des trucs comme ça !

Felix se mit donc à lui raconter les goûts de Jeongin. Puis un moment, il dit son animal préféré.

-Je pense que c'est le renard. Un fennec, pour être plus précis. Il est un peu narcissique. fit-il, avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire

Il supplia le ciel que Hyunjin ne se rende compte de rien, mais il était particulièrement attentif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
-Qu'est-ce que je veux dire par quoi ?  
-En disant qu'il était un peu narcissique.  
-J'ai jamais dit ça.  
-Oh que si, tu viens juste de dire.  
-Tu sais, les oreilles, ça se lave. dit le plus jeune avec un sourire en coin, Et je doute de ton hygiène.  
-Mon hygiène est au top, mais merci de t'en faire.  
-Oh, rien de tout ça. Je n'avais juste pas très envie d'attraper quelque chose de bizarre avec un type à l'hygiène douteuse.  
-Je n'ai aucune maladie bizarre, tu n'as rien à craindre.  
-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Oh, au faite, la couleur préférée de ton frère est le rose vif.

Et Hyunjin recommença à lui poser des questions, faisant sourire en coin Felix. Il avait réussi à changer de sujet. Il avait vraiment fait une gaffe, sur ce coup là.  
Pendant deux heures, ils restèrent là, à parler. Et il posa la question qui fâche :

-Et toi ? C'est quoi ton histoire ?

Il se ferma comme une huître, et malgré qu'il savait à peu près ce qu'il était arrivé d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre de ce qu'avait dit Changbin, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question. La sonnerie retentit, et Felix se releva, époussetant son pantalon et dit.

-On se voit Lundi.

En effet, il était vendredi.

-Hey ! Attends ! Désolé, j'aurais pas dû poser cette question !

Il était déjà en bas de la colline. Hyunjin dévala la pente, et demanda.

-Mais c'était trop tentant. Et sinon, vous habitez vraiment dans la forêt, ou tu te foutais de ma gueule ?  
-À toi de voir.  
-Je pencherais pour la deuxième option. Et dis moi, comment tu vas partir ? Tu veux que je te ramène ?  
-Non merci.  
-Ha, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que je sache où tu habites, hein ? Mais c'est pas la peine, je vais le découvrir de toute façon....

Sa voix mourut toute seule quand il vit Felix sortir un casque de moto d'une volvo noir, et enfourcher une Ducati.

-Referme ta bouche, ou tu vas baver.

Il enfila son casque, fit un geste de la main, et disparu dans une gerbe de gravier et de poussière.

-Ce garçon... Il m'intéresse.

Il sourit, remit du choque, regardant la moto s'éloigner.

~~~~~~~~~~

A l'aide de sa télécommande, il ouvrit le portail électrique. Une fois passé, il le referma, et roula les 3 kilomètres qui le séparaient de la forêt, fit un dérapage, et se gara parfaitement dans le garage. Puis il enleva son casque, l'accrocha, et couru à l'étage. Il croisa Junho-nim.

-Déjà de retour ?  
-Je finissais à 12h.

Il courut dans sa chambre, enleva les barrettes qui fixait ses oreilles à son crâne. Il poussa un gémissement de bonheur, et inclina ses oreilles dans toutes les directions. Puis il enleva son haut et son jean, et déroula sa queue. Là aussi, pur plaisir. Il la fit fendre l'air, et se tordre en tout sens. Il s'étira, enfila un short, ainsi qu'un débardeur puis sauta de sa fenêtre, et se réceptionna en inclinant les jambes, amortissant l'atterrissage. Il respira l'air en une grande bouffée, et la relâcha doucement.

Felix fixa son regard vers les arbres, et se mit à courir.  
Vite.  
1 km plus tard, des griffes blanches et légèrement transparente d'une quinzaine de centimètres émergèrent de ses phalanges, et il les planta dans un gigantesque conifère. Ainsi, il grimpa à l'arbre avec l'agilité d'un écureuil, grimpant 20 mètres en quelques secondes. Une fois arrivé en haut, il eut une vue d'ensemble. Cette arbre était le plus grand, il regarda avec délice les 10 hectares qui s'étalaient autour de lui, puis il sauta dans le vide. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans un chêne en laissant de grandes entailles jusqu'à une branche basse, ou il prit appuie, puis il bondit de branche en branche, plantant de temps en temps ses griffes toujours aussi pointues et tranchantes. Puis il plongea sur le sol, et se remit à courir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à un magnifique petit étang.

-Enfin, un peu de tranquillité.

Il poussa un miaulement, et s'assit dos à un rocher. Quelques minutes plus tard, un puma apparu. Les oreilles du jeune homme tressautèrent, et sa queue ondula.

-Bonjour Berry. Comment vas-tu ?

Un ronronnement profond lui répondit, et le puma s'approcha de lui, se frotta contre son épaule, et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Pas trop mal. Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? D'habitude, tu viens plus tôt. Lui répondit Berry

Enfin, pour Felix. Car oui, il comprenait le langage félin. Encore un avantage de sa condition.

-Bizarre.

Il lui raconta sa matinée au lycée, et le félin s'étira.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les humains vont dans un lycée pour apprendre la vie. Nous, on sait ça naturellement.  
-Que veux-tu ? Les humains sont moins intelligent qu'ils ne le pensent.  
-Sans doute. Mais... Cette histoire avec ce Hyunjin risque d'allez loin. Surtout qu'il a l'air de te plaire, ce mâle.  
-Hyunjin ? Arrête de dire des bêtises. J'ai juste voulu rendre service à Jeonginie.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là si jamais tu as besoin de soutien.  
-Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous.  
-Pour l'instant. grogna le félin, Pour l'instant.  
-Bien. J'ai envie de me baigner. Tu viens ?  
-Tout à l'heure. Je viens de manger.  
-J'ignorais que les pumas prenaient garde à ce genre de choses.  
-Tu as raison. J'arrive.

Felix enleva ses habits, ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Il n'était aucunement gêné devant Berry, qui disait que ses vêtements étaient inutiles et que les humains devraient simplement s'habituer à leurs environnements, au lieux de lutter contre lui.  
Il prit de l'élan, et percuta l'étang en une gigantesque gerbe d'eau. Il émergea à la surface, et d'un geste de la tête, balança ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne.

-Elle est super bonne ! rigola-t-il

Berry se recula, et tout comme Felix, couru vers l'étang. Lui par contre, plaqua ses pattes avant contre son corps et étendit ses pattes arrières. Il pénétra dans l'eau comme un couteau dans du beurre. Il ressortit deux mètres plus loin, et il alla vers lui, avec juste le haut du dos, la queue et la tête à la surface de l'eau. Il se déplaçait sans bruit.

-On fait une course ?  
-On part de là bas, dit il en désignant un rocher du museau

Pendant près de deux heures, ils s'amusèrent dans l'étang puis Felix finit par sortir de l'eau, tout fripé.

-J'ai l'air d'un pruneau.  
-Je ne dirais pas le contraire.

Il se coucha au soleil, afin de sécher. Berry le rejoignit, et se coucha près de lui. Ils se séchèrent, et en profitèrent pour faire une petite sieste.  
Une heure plus tard, il se réveilla et s'étira. Il remit ses sous-vêtements, son débardeur et son short. Il soupira, et secoua Berry.

-Berry !  
-Quoi ? grogna-t-il  
-Je repars. A demain.  
-A demain. répondit-il en se roulant en boule

Felix sourit, et se mit à courir.  
Encore une fois, un plaisir intense lui parvint. Il sentit l'air froid lui frapper les jambes, les bras et le visages, et il avait les cheveux au vent. Cette sensation était vraiment agréable. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il aperçu la villa à travers les arbres, et ralentis jusqu'à marcher. Puis il émergea de la forêt, et s'étira. Sa queue fouettant l'air se tendit, et ses oreilles s'inclinèrent pendant qu'il ramenait ses épaules en arrière.

Puis il prit une grande respiration. Ce qui lui fit parvenir des effluves qu'il n'aurait jamais du sentir ici.  
Des effluves de soleil et de pâtisserie.

''Ho putain de merde.''

Il ouvrit les paupières, et vit Hyunjin le fixer avec émerveillement.

-Maintenant, je vois pourquoi on t'appelle Chaton.

En effet, ''Ho putain de merde'' résumait assez bien la situation.


End file.
